1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an array substrate assembly and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel comprises an array substrate assembly, a color filter substrate assembly, and liquid crystals disposed between the array substrate assembly and the color filter substrate assembly. The array substrate assembly comprises a substrate, and a gate metal layer, a gate insulating layer, an active layer, a source-drain electrode layer, and a passivation layer which are disposed on the substrate.
Generally, the gate metal layer comprises a gate line and a common electrode signal line. After the passivation layer has been manufactured, it is necessary to form a via hole over the common electrode signal line, thereby connecting the common electrode signal line and a common electrode which will subsequently be manufactured on the passivation layer.
In a conventional manufacturing process, in order to increase production efficiency, generally, the passivation layer and the gate insulating layer are cut through in one etching step when forming the via hole. A distance between the gate line and the common electrode signal line is very small while a diameter of the via hole is greater than the distance. For example, generally the distance is only 6 μm while the diameter of the via hole is about 9 μm. As a result, in a manufacturing process, if the via hole is slightly offset from a designed position or has a slightly larger diameter, it is probable that the gate insulating layer over the gate line is completely cut through, so that the gate line is connected with the via hole. In this case, after an indium tin oxide (ITO) film as a common electrode is deposited, both the gate line and the common electrode signal line will be connected with the (ITO) common electrode through the via hole, so that short circuit between the gate line and the common electrode signal line occurs. Thereby, the array substrate assembly shows abnormality.